


Not What It Looks Like

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small playfight between Dean and Cas turns into a not-what-it-looks-like when Sam walks in. After a pause and some spoken words it becomes exactly what it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Fizzyizze on tumblr. I really enjoyed writing this. Might continue.

“Dean get off” Castiel’s whine was muffled by the carpet pressing into his face.  
“Not ‘til you admit I’m better at hand-to-hand then you” Dean teased, pushing him farther into the motel floor.  
“Fine” Cas relented “Now let me up”  
“Nope, gotta say it” Dean insited “Say I’m better than you”  
Cas grumbled for a bit, but when Dean showed no sign of letting him off easy he sighed, “Fine. Dean Winchester is better than me”  
Dean chuckled but as he loosened his hold to let Cas up, the angel quickly twisted and swept Deans feet out from under him. He took advantage of Deans stunned state to straddle him and pin his arms above his head.  
“I am an angel of the lord” Cas leaned down to say in Deans ear “Trained in heaven itself, did you really think you could beat me.”  
Dean smiled crookedly “Well I hoped”  
“Hey guys, so get this-” Sam barged into the room before seeing them on the floor and promptly walking back out “I’ll just, uh, get a room for the night, then” he stammered through the door.  
Dean cursed as he realized what it must have looked like, on the floor with Cas straddling him. Cas tilted his head in confusion, sitting up and releasing Deans arms, and asked “I don’t understand, why would Sam need another room?”  
Dean sighed and grabbed Castiels tie, roughly pulling him down again do their foreheads were almost touching, “Well, why don’t I show you”


End file.
